


Chase Away The Monsters

by lepetitefantome, the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells



Series: Adapted Roleplays - WWE [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Authority!Seth, Canon Typical Post Breakup Angst, Cuddling to keep warm, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Seth is afraid of the dark, Snowed In, chatroom format, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitefantome/pseuds/lepetitefantome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells/pseuds/the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells
Summary: Seth and Dean both accidentally get left behind at an arena after everyone leaves early to avoid the incoming blizzard. Dean wants nothing to do with Seth. Seth wants nothing to do with Dean either, but the power is out and there are weird noises. He's not afraid, obviously-- but Seth would much rather deal with his ex-partner/ex-lover than a murderer or a monster.xA roleplay between lepetite and I, because we wanted to play with post-breakup Ambrollins.





	Chase Away The Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Crash course in our chatroom roleplay format:
> 
> *Asterisks* indicate actions, thoughts, and exposition. (If a character's name is used in asterisks, it is usually abbreviated to the character's first initial.)  
> Normal text is speech.  
> There is the occasional text in (parentheses), which is OOC chat between the two of us as we RP. Most of this has been edited out, but there is the occasional clarification or extra information that is necessary for understanding.  
> "Quotations" are usually text messages.

**Seth** : *he's decided he hates Canada*

 **Seth** : *at least, Canada during winter*

 **Seth** : *but they had a house show to do, in a rather dingy arena if you ask him*

 **Seth** : *he was part of the main event, and after the show was over he immediately went to the Authority's private locker room to shower*

 **Seth** : *he huddles under the hot water for a while as he listens to people come and go nearby* *eventually it falls silent and he sighs with relief*

 **Seth** : *if he remembers correctly they have another half hour before they're scheduled to head out*

 **Seth** : *the water is barely lukewarm, but it feels scalding compared to the facility's chill* *he's fairly certain this place has no central heating*

 **Seth** : *with the shower running and his phone buried at the bottom of his bag, he doesn't hear the text*

 **Seth** : *or the second text*

 **Seth** : *or the call*

 **Dean** : *hell neither does he, granted he sleeps like a bear*

 **Seth** : *after he feels like it's been twenty minutes he shuts off the water and wraps himself in a bunch of towels*

 **Seth** : *plugs in his hair dryer and dries his hair*

 **Seth** : *and only then does he check his phone* *multiple texts from Jamie, as well as missed calls*

 **Seth** : "we're heading out early because of the blizzard, be there in five"

 **Seth** : "seth"

 **Seth** : "where are you?"

 **Seth** : "ur probably with Hunter tho"

 **Seth** : *and these texts were thirty minutes ago*

 **Seth** : Shit!

 **Seth** : *fucking Jamie, assuming he's sucking Triple H's dick all the time*

 **Seth** : *sure he dabbles, but seriously?* *no one thought to check the locker room?!*

 **Seth** : Shit shit shit. *he frantically dials Hunter's number*

 **Seth** : *and....voicemail*

 **Seth** : *he hangs up before he leaves a message, trying Steph next*

 **Seth** : *nope*

 **Seth** : *Kane?*

 **Seth** : *nothing*

 **Seth** : *it's right as he's desperate enough to consider Randy Orton that he realizes he doesn't have any service*

 **Seth** : Fucking Canada!

 **Seth** : *he hurriedly dresses, grabs his bag, and runs for the nearest exit*

 **Seth** : *this of course is a stupid plan when he opens the door and is practically clotheslined by icy wind*

 **Dean** : *grumbles, rummaging around the kitchen*

 **Seth** : *squints through the snow, trying to see* *it's pitch black*

 **Seth** : Fuuuuuuuck.

 **Seth** : Fuck fuck fuck.

 **Seth** : *slams the door, massaging feeling back into his nose and going over his options*

 **Seth** : *they'll realize he's not with them eventually and come back for him* *there's probably food somewhere, it's not like he's going to die*

 **Seth** : *there's plumbing and hot water and electricity--*

 **Seth** : *the power chooses this very moment to go out*

 **Seth** : *swears*

 **Dean** : Well shit!

 **Seth** : *turns the flashlight on his phone on*

 **Seth** : *he just needs to find a place to hole up, maybe get some food, and play games on his phone until the power comes back on*

 **Dean** : *he walks right into him with a bag of chips*

 **Seth** : *screams bloody murder*

 **Dean** : Shit!

 **Seth** : *he very nearly superkicks him in the face before he realizes he's not some sort of monster*

 **Dean** : ....Oh. You're here too. Lucky me. *the sarcasm is rich in his voice*

 **Seth** : *fusses with his hair, trying to regain some dignity*

 **Seth** : Someone will be back to get me in an hour. *raises an eyebrow* Roman coming back for your sorry ass?

 **Seth** : *he is, of course, being....optimistic* *though most would call it lying*

 **Dean** : *shrugs*

 **Dean** : I'm holing up upstairs. *turns around*

 **Seth** : *he watches him go before reconsidering* Where'd you find the chips?

 **Dean** : Kitchen.

 **Seth** : No shit, sherlock. Which way?

 **Dean** : *gestures down the hall*

 **Seth** : *rolls his eyes and turns, heading in that direction with only the light of his phone*

 **Dean** : *settles back into the warmth of the cot he found*

 **Seth** : *he does eventually manage to find the kitchen, scrounging enough snacks to last* *stuffs them in his bag*

 **Seth** : *more searching leads him to a threadbare blanket tossed into a storage closet*

 **Seth** : *he wraps it around himself like a cape and keeps looking*

 **Seth** : *maybe there will be a couch or something*

 **Seth** : *shadows keep dancing in the corners of his eyes and every time it feels like something's going to jump him*

 **Seth** : *when the trailing end of his blanket knocks over something he nearly crumples with terror*

 **Seth** : *okay, okay, no murderers here*

 **Seth** : *it was just you, dumbass*

 **Seth** : *he hates the dark god dammit*

 **Dean** : *doesn't Seth hate the dark?*

 **Dean** : *well he left the door wide open, knowing full well S's anxieties will overcome his pride*

 **Seth** : *he finds himself upstairs, searching more* *also ready to accidentally stumble upon D*

 **Seth** : *oh look, an office* *couch?*

 **Seth** : *no couch, but a plush chair* *maybe he can make this work*

 **Seth** : *he bends himself in two to get all of himself in the chair under the blanket* *sometimes he forgets how big he is when he's around people like Kane*

 **Seth** : *shivers*

 **Seth** : *he can't feel his face*

 **Seth** : *sticks his head under the blanket, but then very quickly there's a gnawing feeling of being watched*

 **Seth** : *jerks his head up*

 **Seth** : *nothing*

 **Seth** : *glances at his phone's battery*

 **Seth** : *fuck, ten percent*

 **Seth** : *if he keeps the flashlight on the phone will die*

 **Seth** : *god this is just like the Slenderman video game*

 **Seth** : *which _definitely_ quells his anxiety*

 **Seth** : *turns it off, immediately flinching back under his blanket like it'll protect him*

 **Seth** : *he can't see a thing* *listens hard*

 **Seth** : *silence...*

 **Dean** : *suddenly crackling rock music plays from another room*

 **Seth** : *he jumps so hard he falls out of the chair*

 **Seth** : *fumbles for his phone*

 **Seth** : *he ends up knocking it off the arm of the chair*

 **Seth** : *blindly feels for it*

 **Seth** : *ah, there* *grabs it and scrambles for the door*

 **Seth** : *he'll try a different room* *that one just...wasn't comfortable!*

 **Seth** : *yeah!* *he'll find someplace better*

 **Seth** : *turns the flashlight back on, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders*

 **Seth** : *he still aches from the match tonight and that doesn't help either*

 **Dean** : *Dean likes rock...*

 **Seth** : *at least now he knows where Ambrose is*

 **Seth** : *that or there's a ghost*

 **Seth** : *oh god what if it's a ghost*

 **Seth** : *what if Dean's been dead this whole time*

 **Seth** : *holy shit _stop_ *

 **Dean** : *texts S* "Hows the car?"

 **Dean** : *he's pushing his buttons he knows it*

 **Seth** : *jumps when his phone beeps*

 **Seth** : *Hunter?*

 **Seth** : *....ugh*

 **Seth** : *he doesn't dignify the first text Dean has sent him in months with a reply*

 **Seth** : *Canada* *fucking Canada*

 **Seth** : *he slumps down against the wall near where D is* *close enough to hear the music clearly and to feel a bit safer*

 **Seth** : *he'd take Ambrose over Slenderman any day*

 **Seth** : *two percent* *turns the flashlight off*

 **Dean** : *there's a dim light coming from the jarred door*

 **Seth** : *it gives him just enough light to see a bit* *huddles under his small blanket*

 **Seth** : *he lasts about five minutes, then something overhead creaks*

 **Seth** : *nope nope fucking _nope_ * *dives for the half open door, barreling inside and slamming it behind him*

 **Seth** : *leans against it, shaking from cold* *and terror* *but he's not going to admit that part*

 **Dean** : *raises his head*

 **Dean** : *he's on his cot, wearing his iconic wifebeater, and sweatpants* *the blankets are pushed back*

 **Seth** : Where the fuck did you find a cot?

 **Dean** : Survival instincts.

 **Seth** : *under his breath* Twinkies, cockroaches, and Ambroses.

 **Seth** : *funny, D said that on a promo not too long ago*

 **Dean** : Nervous? *S knows there's more implications to that word*

 **Seth** : Nah. I actually came here to tell you to turn your music down. It's loud.

 **Seth** : Some people are trying to sleep.

 **Dean** : Are they now?

 **Seth** : Yeah.

 **Seth** : *blows into his hands*

 **Seth** : *he's able to regain some of his bravado now that the door's closed, there's light, and D is here*

 **Seth** : *not that D isn't a threat* *no, it's more like they'd have a common enemy if someone was to try and murder them*

 **Seth** : *and if there's one thing he's always been good at, it's fighting by D's side*

 **Dean** : Funny, I don't hear a thing.

 **Seth** : Told you your music was loud.

 **Seth** : *it's really not* *in fact, it's quiet enough that they can both hear the shrill creaking of pipes settling*

 **Dean** : *just to fuck with him* What music?

 **Seth** : *that combined with D's words causes a naked flash of terror to come over his face*

 **Seth** : *then he collects himself...barely* Fuck off.

 **Seth** : No ghost likes this shit. Just you.

 **Seth** : *although back when they were all together S did indeed know all the words*

 **Dean** : *leans back, resting his hands behind his head* *his legs lazily spread a bit*

 **Dean** : *the picture is rather inviting*

 **Dean** : Mmhmmm.

 **Seth** : *wraps himself tighter in his threadbare blanket*

 **Seth** : *closes his eyes, trying to sleep*

 **Seth** : *pros of sleeping against the door: he'll know if something tries to get in*

 **Dean** : Jesus Christ. Come over here, Rollins.

 **Seth** : *he's trying very hard not to think about D* *though the image is practically seared onto his eyelids*

 **Seth** : So you can, I dunno, dirty deeds me? No thanks.

 **Dean** : It's called not wanting to deal with your cold, dead ass come morning.

 **Seth** : *sourly* Corporate will take care of it.

 **Seth** : *but he uncurls himself from his ball, standing up*

 **Dean** : *closes his eyes*

 **Seth** : *he regards D for a moment*

 **Seth** : *toes off his shoes, lying down on the empty side*

 **Seth** : *wriggles under D's blankets*

 **Dean** : *he's content where he is*

 **Seth** : *because he is who he is, he sticks out his icy feet until he touches D's skin*

 **Dean** : *he's a soothing, lulling warmth*

 **Dean** : *cracks at eye open* That you?

 **Seth** : No, it's the Undertaker.

 **Seth** : *ahhhh warm*

 **Seth** : *drapes the blanket he found over D's blankets for an extra layer*

 **Dean** : You trying to be a corporate cleanup? 

 **Seth** : Wouldn't be the first time with you. *he's used to D's death threats, since they were common even back when they were on the same side*

 **Seth** : *but he retracts his feet*

 **Seth** : *burrows under the blankets, head and all*

 **Dean** : *turns his back to S*

 **Seth** : *shifts*

 **Seth** : *ooches closer* *if he gets close enough without touching him he might be able to absorb the heat he's giving off*

 **Dean** : *his back radiates heat, it’s probably even warmer to the touch*

 **Seth** : *exhales*

 **Seth** : *he very gently noses into D's shoulder blade, hoping D's already asleep even though he knows he won't be*

 **Dean** : *after a minute of silence, quietly* What are you doing, Rollins?

 **Seth** : Nothing.

 **Dean** : Is it?

 **Seth** : It's just fucking cold.

 **Seth** : *he keeps gradually moving until his face is in D's back* *it's like boiling a frog*

 **Seth** : *that's their only point of contact, though*

 **Dean** : *raises his head slightly, turning a little* You're cold?

 **Seth** : It's a fucking blizzard.

 **Seth** : *there's another creaking noise*

 **Seth** : *flinches into D*

 **Seth** : *his fingers curl into D's shirt, more out of instinct and old habits*

 **Dean** : *pulls away*

 **Dean** : *shifts so he's facing S* *grumbles* Turn on your side.

 **Seth** : *they lock eyes for a second before he ducks his head*

 **Seth** : *then he turns on his side, his back to D*

 **Dean** : *weaves an arm underneath S, pressing his large warm hand against his chest as he pulls him towards his hot chest*

 **Seth** : *shivers with relief*

 **Dean** : *moves his other arm on top of his waist* *god he's a furnace*

 **Dean** : *although S knows very well that D can get even warmer* *especially after.... physical activities*

 **Seth** : *closes his eyes, pressing back into him*

 **Dean** : *he makes an annoyed sounding grunt*

 **Seth** : What's your problem?

 **Dean** : You.

 **Seth** : Surprise surprise. What have I done this time?

 **Seth** : Besides, you know, the chair.

 **Dean** : *grumbles* I'm not doing this.

 **Seth** : Not doing what? *and he's definitely aware of the fact that his ass is making contact with D's cock*

 **Seth** : *pushes back*

 **Dean** : *as if on cue S can feel his beginning erection against his lower back*

 **Seth** : *sex is a good idea* *less talking, more physical activity*

 **Seth** : *and he does still know how to seduce D*

 **Dean** : Rollins, I'm tired of playing games.

 **Seth** : Mmmm.

 **Seth** : Sure.

 **Seth** : *he trails his fingers along D's arm*

 **Dean** : *his hand moves, gripping his chin to make him look at him out of the corner of his eye*

 **Seth** : *his eyes are dark, pupils blown*

 **Seth** : You got a better idea for staying warm?

 **Dean** : *sighs* *he looks tired but it's not from lack of sleep* Seth.

 **Seth** : *rolls over to fully face him*

 **Seth** : I won't tell Daddy if that's what you're worried about.

 **Seth** : *he knows it isn't but he so loves provoking people*

 **Seth** : *especially in sexual situations*

 **Dean** : *turns on his back, staring at the ceiling*

 **Dean** : *glances at him*

 **Seth** : *blinks innocently*

 **Seth** : *tosses his leg over D's, moving closer* *his half hard length grazes D's hip*

 **Dean** : *breathes through his nose deeply with closed eyes*

 **Seth** : *he knows the best way to antagonize him*

 **Dean** : *looks at him* *pushes his leg away* Get the fuck off me.

 **Seth** : *pouts*

 **Dean** : I'm not playing games, Seth.

 **Dean** : I couldn’t give a shit about what Triple H thinks. 

 **Seth** : Hm. Well, then I hope you don't mind if I deal with this. You know me, can't sleep when I'm hyped up.

 **Dean** : *as much as he wants to...*

 **Seth** : *D can't see because of the blankets, but he can certainly feel as S wriggles out of his pants*

 **Dean** : You’re not giving yourself a handjob next to me

 **Seth** : Not like it hasn't happened before. *his hand creeps to his cock, and he lets out the tiniest little noise when he makes contact*

 **Seth** : *D's mere proximity has him incredibly keyed up*

 **Dean** : *suddenly he has S pinned to the mattress*

 **Seth** : *a desperate whine tears itself out of his chest* *arches his back a little, legs falling open*

 **Dean** : Clearly he doesn’t satisfy you enough.

 **Seth** : You gonna take care of me, then?

 **Dean** : Should I?

 **Seth** : That or I take care of myself. *his hand strays back to his erection*

 **Dean** : *growls*

 **Seth** : *he gets a shit eating grin on his face*

 **Seth** : *there's daddy*

 **Dean** : Fuck you.

 **Seth** : That's the idea. *cants his hips up*

 **Dean** : *S can see the bulge in his pants, woof*

 **Dean** : *wriggles out of his sweats, gripping his throat*

 **Seth** : *he practically purrs*

 **Dean** : Seth.

 **Seth** : Mmm.

 **Dean** : I can’t.

 **Seth** : Why not?

 **Seth** : *opens his eyes*

 **Dean** : *for a moment- briefly- S can see pain in his eyes*

 **Dean** : I can’t, not with you.

 **Seth** : *frowns*

 **Seth** : Come on, surely you've fucked someone you hated before. *there's less of an annoying whine in his voice now*

 **Dean** : *he’s silent*

 **Seth** : *his foot grazes D's, a gentle touch*

 **Dean** : *quietly* Not when I know you’re going back to _him_.

 **Seth** : *there's an odd look on his face*

 **Seth** : *then he laughs* You think I could just come back to you and Rome and everything would be all good?

 **Dean** : But you could have- *tightly* _come back._

 **Seth** : *he rolls onto his stomach, out from under D*

 **Seth** : A couple of weeks before I did it, Hunter and I met and he gave me the offer. I accepted, then I got down on my knees and sucked him off.

 **Seth** : I could still taste him in my mouth when I got into bed with you guys.

 **Seth** : You wouldn't have wanted me anyways.

 **Dean** : …You’re wrong.

 **Seth** : I'm never wrong.

 **Dean** : Bullshit.

 **Seth** : *presses his hips into the mattress for a moment for a bit of pressure before resting his head on his arms, face down*

 **Seth** : *he's quiet for a long while -at least for him- before he says* Contrary to popular belief, I don't hate you or Roman.

 **Dean** : I know.

 **Seth** : *his next words are a lot harder to admit* I miss you guys, too. *a lot*

 **Dean** : *he is silent*

 **Seth** : *and then, as easy as breathing* I don't regret it, though.

 **Seth** : *he shrugs, more for his own benefit*

 **Dean** : *silent*

 **Seth** : *then* There's always a place for you guys in the Authority. *knowing it's futile* We could be together again.

 **Dean** : *more silence*

 **Seth** : *whips around, his chest tight with anger and something far more terrible* Say something!

 **Seth** : Do something! Hit me!

 **Dean** : *immediately his lips are on his own, cupping his face* *he’s far too tender, insistent*

 **Dean** : *loving even*

 **Seth** : *it hurts more than a dirty deeds ever could* *especially since he was expecting to be struck, that emotional barrier wasn't ready*

 **Seth** : *clutches at D, a choked sound escaping* *but he's still trying to pull him closer*

 **Dean** : *before either of them know it they're tearing their clothes off*

 **Dean** : *eases S on his lap, his breath hot as it tickles his face when they pull away for air*

 **Seth** : *he searches D's face for a moment before holding him close, tucking his face into his neck* *the skin to skin contact is like a balm on his heart*

 **Seth** : *I love you, I love you*

 **Dean** : *settles a hand just under S's nape, letting him stay there a moment before nudging his face back*

 **Dean** : *his mouth is hot, trailing leisurely down his jaw to his throat*

 **Seth** : *the slightest scrape of his teeth makes him shiver*

 **Dean** : *bites sharply, suddenly*

 **Dean** : *the moment his teeth make contact he grips his arse tightly*

 **Seth** : *jolts, his eyes very nearly rolling back in his head* *moans*

 **Seth** : *his erection had wilted a little while they were talking, but now it's back in full force* *when his hips twitch he smears a bit of precome on D's stomach*

 **Dean** : *bucks back up against him, his manhood pressing against S's* *he keeps his grip firm as he trails his lips to the other side of his neck before moving to his shoulder* *occasionally nibbling on his collarbone*

 **Seth** : *his hand moves between them to grasp D's length*

 **Seth** : *squeezes*

 **Dean** : *his mouth vibrates into his skin, bucking up sharply* *he's already hard and slick with precome*

 **Seth** : I've got lube in my bag.

 **Dean** : *some things haven’t changed*

 **Dean** : *reaches down, grabbing lube from his bag*

 **Seth** : *licks his chest*

 **Seth** : *then he gets a bit distracted*

 **Seth** : *dips lower, catching the head of D's cock in his mouth*

 **Dean** : *groans* Ah, fuck.

 **Seth** : *hums, taking him in deeper*

 **Dean** : Seth…fuck!

 **Dean** : *bucks his hips*

 **Seth** : *looks up through his lashes* *sucks down*

 **Dean** : *breathes more deeply*

 **Seth** : *he slowly comes up for air, licking along D's shaft*

 **Seth** : *nuzzles his hip*

 **Dean** : Come up here.

 **Seth** : *straightens*

 **Dean** : *kisses him again*

 **Seth** : *runs his fingers through his hair*

 **Dean** : *holds him close, skin to skin*

 **Dean** : *slowly strokes himself to lube his cock, careful from how sensitive it is*

 **Seth** : *takes the lube, getting some onto his own fingers* It's been a while.

 **Dean** : *flops on his back* *settling his hands on S’s thighs* Take your time.

 **Seth** : *his lip twitches*

 **Seth** : *and boy, does he make a pretty picture opening himself up while straddling D's lap*

 **Seth** : *his nose wrinkles in a rather adorable fashion as he feels around for his prostate*

 **Seth** : *yelps and moans* *found it*

 **Dean** : *smirks* Hey.

 **Seth** : *bites his lip*

 **Seth** : *after two fingers he moves his hand away and scoots closer to D's cock* *he's always liked being stretched*

 **Dean** : Fuck-

 **Dean** : Seth, goddammit.

 **Seth** : *grasps him, then he sinks down onto him with a pleased moan*

 **Dean** : *rumbles deeply like the wolf he is*

 **Seth** : *squirms a little, getting comfortable and enjoying the feeling of being filled*

 **Dean** : *bucks up sharply*

 **Seth** : *squeaks loudly*

 **Dean** : *holds his hips*

 **Seth** : *he falls into a rhythm, grinding down against him*

 **Dean** : *he is so hot so warm so _complete_ * *sits up*

 **Seth** : *curls his arms around D's neck*

 **Dean** : *nibbles on his neck, god his hips are great*

 **Seth** : *groans*

 **Seth** : *D's next thrust hits his prostate and he clenches down around him, twitching*

 **Dean** : *mutters dirty talk in his ear, nothing articulate or poetic but nonetheless very hot and....*

 **Dean** : *Daddy Dean comes out*

 **Seth** : *he melts in D's arms like he always has* *it's almost like nothing has changed*

 **Dean** : *like always he gives him his everything, knowing full well he'll get the same in return*

 **Seth** : Fuck, fuck, Dean- please-

 **Dean** : *he can feel D's muscles tighten as he holds him down tightly* F-Fuck! *his cock twitches as he comes inside of him* Holy shit. *breathes*

 **Seth** : *it only takes a few moments of S grinding his erection against his stomach for him to come* *grips him hard, gasping*

 **Dean** : *reaches between them knowing just where to touch*

 **Seth** : *shudders*

 **Seth** : *shoves his face in D's neck*

 **Seth** : *then there's a moment of stillness, like they're trapped in amber*

 **Seth** : *presses a gentle kiss to D's skin* *it's the only apology he'll ever give*

 **Dean** : *holds him close as he spoons him under the sheets*

 **Seth** : *quietly, acknowledging what they both know* This won't change anything.

 **Seth** : *he doesn't say it to get a rise out of D* *if anything, he's mourning*

 **Dean** : *grumbles* Why not?

 **Seth** : *for once he doesn't speak, knowing anything he can come up with will just make it worse*

 **Seth** : *closes his eyes, settling into D's embrace*

 **Dean** : *firmly nuzzles into him*

 **Seth** : *D can feel how he takes comfort in the gesture* *his muscles relax, he exhales slowly* *and when the pipes creak, he doesn't stir*

 **Dean** : *he misses the knucklehead, as dramatic -and problematic- as he can be*

 **Seth** : *he surrenders to slumber, for once not kept up thinking of the future*

 **Dean** : *for once letting go*

**Author's Note:**

> God bless Daddy Dean.
> 
> x
> 
> Seth: *he lasts about five minutes, then something overhead creaks*
> 
> Seth: *nope nope fucking nope* *dives for the half open door, barreling inside and slamming it behind him*
> 
> Seth: (https://youtube.com/watch?v=ESv5AUjXDZw
> 
> This is too good of a meme to leave out.


End file.
